kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Information contained on this page is such that a character with the Religion proficiency would have at least some understanding of. '' Before the existence of the 20 Planes, existence was formless chaos controlled by the primordials. The Celestials arose and went to war against the primordials, beginning the '''Theomachy' or war between the gods. The Celestials were victorious. They were able to sunder or tear apart the void in order to create the sustainable planes of reality, each divided by alignment. Into several of these they cast the defeated primordials, stripped of most of their eminence. Calling them demons and devils, the Celestials were able to set about shaping the other planes as they pleased. The dragon god Io, a being of true neutrality, tore itself apart to form from its own divine essence a living world within the prime material plane: Keren. Though defeated, the primordials were not extinguished, however. Good could not exist without evil by the supernal law of polarity to which even the gods were bound. As the center of the new cosmos, Keren was especially malleable to all the forces of alignment. Over the eons, there evolved into an ever increasingly complex strategy game between all the divine powers, both celestial and fallen which played itself out upon Keren's surface. Deities would create humanoid races to serve as their worshippers, but possessing enough free will and independence to effect their own alignment by the choices they made. With finite lifetimes, these humanoid races each possessed a tiny spark of Io's own divine spirit, called a "soul". Upon the demise of the physical, the soul of the humanoid would be released into the Outer Planes it identified with in alignment. These soul sparks could then be transmuted by the rulers of the Outer Planes into new servitors, such as the archons, demons, devils, seldarines and shadows. Some of these newly forged Outsiders were released from their home plane to carry out covert missions elsewhere in the metaverse, including back on Keren. There are other primordials (and possibly other celestials or unaligned) who have great power and influence within the Abyss, Infernal, and Shadow but are not listed below. They are not considered gods even though they create or rule over creatures in their home plane. They have not created their own humanoid race on Keren, however, though they might be worshipped by cultists. Vecna is a known exception. It is widely held within theologians that Veca did create a race- some even claim he and not Pelor created humanity- perhaps the dopplegangers or changelings or both. Others say that Vecna's humanoid race was destroyed or else currently unknown to the rest of Keren. Celestial Pantheon *Bahamut, patron of the good dragons *Boccob: god of arcane knowledge, balance, foresight and magic. Patron of the Maenads and the Xeph *Corellon Larethian, god of art, magic, music, and arts. Patron of the Elves *Ehlonna, goddess of forests, woodlands, flora & fauna, and fertility. Patron of the Therians *Garl Glittergold, god of humor and gemcutting. Patron of the Gnomes. *Hextor, god of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny. Patron of lycanthropes *Moradin, god of dwarves *Nerull, god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld. Patron of vampires and liches. *Pelor, god of sun, light, strength and healing. More humans worship Pelor than any other deity and he is considered their patron. *Yondalla, goddess of halflings Infernal Gods *Deep Duera, goddess of the duergar and hill giants. *Tiamat, patron of the evil dragons Abyssal Gods *Gruumsh, god of orcs *Maglubiyet, god of the gnoll, troll, ogre, and bugbear *Laogzed, god of the troglodytes *Llolth, goddess of the drow *Vaprak, god of gnolls Shadow Gods *Vecna, god of renunciates of other gods. *Sibbor, Delta god of darkness and rogues. Unaligned (True Neutral) Gods *Eadro, god of the merfolk *Io, draconic god of Creation *Kadru, goddess of the Naga *Semuanya, god of the lizardfolk Category:Gods